Inuyasha's Bday
by wolfpackleader14
Summary: Inuyasha hopes to have a b-day without any of sesshomaru's pranks.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha's b-day Disclaimer: I dont own anything, never will sigh

Chapter 1

It was the end of a beautiful days and Inuyasha could smell everything. Inuyasha: Tomorrow will be a great day he thought, I will be six tomorrow! he said with excitement as he opened the bathroom door, And...

Sesshomaru's in the tub, DAD,He yelled yelled, SESSHOMARU'S IN THE TUB AND ITS MY TURN, I SMELL LIKE A WET HALF-DOG DEMON!"

Inuyasha and sesshomaru's dad, (in his human form) entered the bathroom. Father: What's this I hear, is Sesshomaru hogging the tub from my soon-to-be six year old son?

Sesshomaru grumbles in dissatisfaction.

Father: HEY! I heard that! and tomorrow Inuyasha here WONTend up covered in cow crap like last year now will he Sessomaru?"

Sesshomaru: No father, said sesshomaru in an innocent little boy voice. Father: Now out of the tub its your brothers turn.

Sesshomaru: Awwww man.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue out at his brother.

Father:Just because its your birthday doesn't mean you can do anything you want!"

Inuyasha:ok father.

Father: And when you get out of the tub its straight to bed.

After his nice, soothing bath, Inuyasha crawled into his bed and dreamed of the next day. In it, sesshomaru was in a frog suit and was acting like a monkey. When he started laughing he woke up to find a big sign that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he jumped out of bed and ran to the living room to find that there wasn't anybody there. He could have sworn he heard them. Just as he was turning around a demon snake slithered out from the hallway and then opened its large fang filled mouth and hissed. Inuyasha let out a battle cry and jumped on top of it and started beating it with his baseball bat.

Sesshomaru: owwww, stop it, that hurts.

Inuyasha got off the snake to find sesshomaru lying on the ground holding on to his head.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru, did the snake eat you?


	2. ch2

Chapter 2 

Sesshomaru: No you dip the snake didn't eat me.

Inuyasha: ….Wait a minute, you jerk you tried to scare me!

Sesshomaru: Naw, really you stupid half breed, I'm superior to you and I always will be.

Inuyasha: DAD, he yelled while running into his parents crying. Sesshomaru knew this was a bad thing and could hear his father's blood pressure rising and decided to hide under his bed. Unfortunately, his father tracked him down, and pulled sesshomaru out from under the bed by one leg. Upon re-emerging from his hiding place, sesshomaru caught a glimpse of Inuyasha grinning ear-to-ear before he saw his father's face twisted and contorted in rage.

Father: YOURE IN TROUBLE MISTER! he said.

As sesshomaru was being carried out by his father upside down Inuyasha muttered into his brothers ear,

Inuyasha: You're in for a royal but whuppin!

Sesshomaru : I'll get you for this, sooner or later.

Their father and sesshomaru went out back and Inuyasha ran to the closest window for viewing of his brothers' punishment. Inuyasha knew of his fathers rage and brutality, but he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

Father: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU CALLED YOUR BROTHER A HALF BREED MUT?

Inuyasha cringed in fear as his father went full demon.

Father: AND REMBER WHO'S SUPERIOR TO WHO!

As his father took out his frustration on his brother, Inuyasha yelped every time he heard his father's hand hit his brothers bottom.

The boys' father returned inside alone, Inuyasha ran outside to find his brother rolling around holding his but for dear life. Around on the ground holding his bottom for dear life.


	3. ch3

Inuyasha: what happened sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: well, you see my dear sweet brother, I JUST GOT 

MY BUT TORN UP BY DAD! Inuyasha stumbled backwards in

surprise and yelled back in a bratty voice,

Inuyasha: well it serves you right for trying to scare me. Sesshomaru's feelings all mixed into rage, but soon calmed down in a hurry when his dad walked through the room. Later on that day inuyasha's mother cam out of the kitchen with a big chocolate cake. Both boys sat across the table from each other sesshomaru glaring at inuyasha. Inuyasha was too busy eying his presents when sesshomaru finally stood up,

Sesshomaru: When are we gonna eat? Finally they started singing happy birthday while sesshomaru sat there pouting in his little b-day hat. After cake his father shouted "present time" and sesshomaru gave a little grin. Inuyasha was already tearing into presents when sesshomaru walked into the room.

Inuyasha: Yay! I got a cool toy car. Sesshomau grined then said

"open mine next" Inuyasha grabbed the box and started opening it.

Then a dragon came out of the box and fried inuyasha and sesshomaru.

Moral:

Don't give someone a dragon as a b-day present.

Get along with your brother cause you will both END the same way if you don't.

Until next time. C-ya

Wolfpackleader14


End file.
